1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for reducing power consumption, more particularly to a communication system capable of adjusting power consumed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enable a communication system to perform signal transmission at any time, power supply to transceiving devices within the communication system is maintained. Maintenance of the power supply enables the communication system to perform real-time processing, as well as to prevent signal loss and to ensure transmission quality. For instance, regardless of whether the communication system receives a connection signal, the power supply to the transceiving device operatively associated with a physical (PHY) layer, as well as the power supply to the transceiving device operatively associated with a media access control (MAC) layer, are maintained so as to enable communication between the transceiving devices through a serializer/deserializer (SerDes) interface.
Normally, the connection signal is not transmitted continuously to the communication system. When the connection signal is not being received by the communication system, the communication system remains idle, and consequently, power consumed by the transceiving devices is wasted.